Flores para tu tumba
by wings-nx
Summary: En ciertos momentos, el cerebro le hace malas jugadas al ser humano. Piensa en miles de posibilidades, en hechos imposibles y hasta te hace creer en ellos. Los momentos de distracción son para él el momento de atacar. Y cuando llega la realidad, es difícil para el ser humano distinguirla.


**DISCLAIMER:** Big Hero 6 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me divierto escribiendo.

 **N/A:** Primer _fanfic_ de BH6. Esto es un escrito viejo que no había tenido tiempo de editarlo, así que... ¡Aquí está!

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este _one-shot_ contiene un grande _**SPOILER**_. Por lo tanto, si no has visto esta preciosa película, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de leer esta obra.

* * *

 _ **Flores para tu tumba**_

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que GoGo olvidó que Tadashi estaba muerto eran las siete de la mañana.

Para ella, era _tarde_. Se suponía que debía de estar a punto de llegar al Instituto de Tecnología, sin embargo, se había quedado dormida y el resultado era que se encontraba sumamente atrasada.

Apresurada, tomó varias planos con una mano y cuando estaba a punto de tomar las llaves de su moto, recordó que se había dañado la noche anterior, razón por la cual se había acostado casi a la una de la mañana y estaba actualmente en ese problema.

Con la otra mano, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a marcar el número de la única persona que podría llevarla y que, según las probabilidades, también iría tarde.

—Tadashi, ¿puedes...? —Su voz se vio interrumpida por una triste realidad.

"El número que usted ha marcado no puede ser localizado".

oOo

Era tarde. Quizás cerca de las doce de la noche. Y su mente estaba cansada.

GoGo miró, por enésima vez en la noche, la ecuación en busca de la falla. Negó al observar que al parecer todo se encontraba bien. La tenue luz del lugar no ayudaba en absoluto a su dolor de cabeza.

Agarró la calculadora y resolvió otra vez la ecuación, pues seguía sin comprender la causa de que su nuevo proyecto no funcionara. Pensó en que necesitaría otra mente brillante.

¿Y quién era un genio que se quedaba hasta medianoche en el laboratorio? Tadashi.

Así que se dirigió hacia donde él normalmente estaba, andando con la cabeza gacha.

—Tadashi, necesito que... —Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él no estaba allí.

oOo

Ese día ella recordaba perfectamente que él se había ido. Pero GoGo aun tenía _esperanza_.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo y pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez. Una explicación lógica a su desaparición era que él se hallaba malherido en un hospital cuyos doctores desconocían su identidad.

Suspiró, al saber que era una tontería lo que iba a hacer. Tomó su teléfono y tecleó.

"¿Estás ahí?".

Él no respondió.

oOo

Ya había pasado un año desde el accidente.

Ella había acudido a la floristería por una triste razón.

El recinto por dentro era largo y ancho, adornado por estantes llenos de flores plásticas. Al fondo se encontraba un mostrador, detrás de él había una pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué flor deseas comprar? ¿Quieres un ramo? ¿Un ramillete? —GoGo suspiró mientras oía como la mujer le hacía numerosas preguntas y no entendía la mayoría de ellas.

Se regañaba a si misma por haber rechazada la sugerencia por parte de Honey Lemon de acompañarla.

—Necesito un ramo de flores —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _Aquello era vergonzoso._

—Déjame ayudarte —Se ofreció la florista y GoGo le agradeció mentalmente —¿A dónde llevaras las flores? ¿O son para alguien?

—¡Deprisa! ¡Tengo una cita! —gritó una de las seis personas que estaban detrás de la pelinegra. ¿Quién diría que varias personas compraban flores?

Ambas ignoraron aquel grito.

—Es para... —susurró, tratando de mantener cerradas viejas heridas —Una tumba.

El rostro de la mujer dejó de ser sonriente.

—No sienta lástima o algo parecido —pidió GoGo, aunque sonó más como una orden. De todos modos, nunca le había gustado que alguien fingiera sentir alguna pizca de tristeza igual a la que ella había sentido.

O la que experimentaba aquel día y que ocultaba.

—¿Sabes cuál es su color favorito? —preguntó con voz serena la taheña, luego de unos minutos.

—Amarillo —respondió, casi de inmediato.

—Entonces... —La moza se movió hacia un pequeño cobertizo en la parte trasera y sacó un ramo de narcisos —Llévate éstas.

—Gracias —GoGo pagó y justamente cuando estaba a punto de apartarse del escritorio, la pelirroja habló.

—Lamento tu pérdida.

Gruñó y caminó hacia la salida. Afuera, el sol ya se ocultaba.

Sujetando con la mano izquierda el ramo de flores, tomó con su mano libre un chicle, bajando la mirada hacia sus pantalones en el acto. Al levantar la cabeza, dejó caer la goma de mascar al suelo por la sorpresa.

Del otro lado de la calle, Tadashi estaba de pie, ligeramente apoyado en un poste de luz, sonriéndole.

Claramente, ella se congeló en su lugar. Temía parpadear y que él desapareciera, que todo fuese una mala jugada de su cerebro.

Él cruzó la calle.

Ella sostenía las flores para su tumba.

—Oye —Tadashi se paró enfrente de ella, a un paso de distancia—. Me dijeron que estabas aquí.

* * *

 **N/A:** Supongo que me gustan los finales abiertos. ¿Reviews, por favor?


End file.
